


A Time for Us

by Duchesse



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bittersweet, Comfort, Concern, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No Spoilers, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Sidon often waited for you at the East Reservoir Lake in the evenings. On this particular night, while wrought with worry, you offered him a solace that few could.[Prince Sidon | Reader].





	

**Author's Note:**

> second sidon fic. this was specifically filled a request that i received on tumblr. i followed the prompt for the most part but deviated slightly.
> 
> anywho. same as before, if you enjoy what i've written, please leave feedback. i'd truly appreciate it!!

Under the brilliance of the moon and veil of night, the domain drifted into a familiar peaceful silence while they slumbered, the worries and weight of the world nothing more but a temporary illusion. The guards surrounding the domain took care to tread quietly, walking just a bit too tightly to prevent their armor from clanking and holding their spears aloft to keep the flint from striking the floor.

Since your arrival at the domain mere months ago, nightfall had easily become your favorite time of day in the cycle to meander the town and admire an almost otherworldly beauty. The sky was dotted with stars cast high above the canopy of trees and mountains that encapsulated the domain, just as a shield were to protect the warrior. Rushing waterfalls had once kept you awake at night, but now you often turned to them and listened to them sing–they were eternal.

You ventured away from the town at these hours, yet never far enough rouse concern from the guards nor your lover. The East Reservoir Lake had become your sanctuary and where you usually found yourself resting as well, much to the dismay of the prince. It didn’t come as any surprise to you when you would find him waiting there for you patiently, or not at all.

Upon your descent to the lake, you could see his silhouette at the end of the dock–tall, proud, yet deeply affected by things around him. You took those tentative steps towards his back until you were able to hook your arms loosely around one of his and rest your face against his cold scales.

It amazed you that even now you had grown accustom to this. His flesh chilled you to the bone, a true betrayer to the warmth that he exuded to you. You forced aside the goose-skin peaking on your arms and neck and nestled closer to him, a gesture that didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“Feeling affectionate this fine night, are we?” he asked lightly, easing his arm from your grasp to instead kneel on the stone below and reel you in towards him until your bodies touched. He enveloped you in an embrace that was gentle, you dared believe might have even been hesitant. You thought that perhaps he was afraid to hurt you.

“You seem troubled, your highness. Are you still concerned over the hero’s departure?” you asked absently, attempting to stroke the length of one of his arms in a way that you hoped would ease his worries.

Sidon was quiet thereafter for the longest time, though he continued to hold you close to him as though there would be repercussions otherwise. A fascination of his as of late was your hair, claiming he liked how it felt when he ran his fingers along your scalp. He contented himself with that for a while, allowing you to reap the benefits of the touch until he had collected himself enough to speak once more.

“Ah, my love, I’m more concerned by you at this moment. Won’t you consider simply calling me ‘Sidon’?” he made the request so easily, yet the gravity surrounding what it insinuated made you squirm anxiously against him. 

“Ah, ah. Patience is a virtue!” you laughed uncomfortably, wedging yourself free from him, much to his disappointment. He slowly rose back to his feet and observed as you walked to the edge of the dock, removed your leather boots and sat on the end of the stone to dip your feet into the water below. The chill of the night brought dew to the plants and cold to the depths of the lake that made you shrivel into your shoulders some.

You could hear the prince walking up close from behind, but waited in anticipation for what he intended to do next. What you did not expect was the sincerity of his next words, “You’re right. I must find it in me to be patient, and for you I shall.”

Perhaps that was the quality in Sidon that you found most appealing. A prince who was sensitive to the needs of others rather than simply his own desires. At that moment, it struck you of just how little you truly knew of him–how little you had bothered to inquire about him, how you had simply accepted his feelings yet listlessly rode the waves opposed to swimming with them.

You didn’t know if you were truly capable of loving him, but you could say with absolute confidence that you cared for him in some manner. Whether or not you could translate that into something more meaningful was another issue altogether.

Regardless, you turned towards him partially and patted your knees eagerly. You only knew one thing you could do for him now. “Come on, do as you always do.”

He remained motionless for sometime, eyes clouded with confusion at your abrupt change in attitude. Still, he didn’t let that keep him for long as he hopped from the edge of the dock to be engulfed by the dark water below. When he resurfaced, his face was mere inches from you wherein you unknowingly forced a sharp intake of air and felt your heart jump frenetically against your chest.

As the excitement in your chest quelled, Sidon pushed his back closer to you until he bumped into your legs and began to sink lower once again. You opened your legs to nestle the back of his head and allow the caudal to hang freely in the water.

You couldn’t see his face well from the angle you sat once he tilted his head back against you and heaved a sigh. The view he had now was of the twinkling stars and clouds occasionally shadowing the moon.

“I often wonder if I’m doing all that I can to aid in this fight,” Sidon’s confession didn’t come to you as a surprise. This was something that had been plaguing his thoughts for a while, a side of himself he didn’t easily reveal to everyone. At times like this, you felt privileged that he sought comfort in your like this. “It’s only been a few months at best, yet the battle rages on. And I am still here, still wondering if I had failed somehow.”

The premature lines around your mouth were emphasized by your frown as you reached gently stroked along the dorsal of his head in careful, rhythmic movements. “You let these things follow you into the night and rob you of sleep, your highness. That’s not good for your health.”

“Ha ha, I do suppose you’re right. As usual. I’m more than a century older than you and yet… your wisdom is far superior to my own. It’s truly remarkable, as are you.” He lifted an arm from the water and towards your head until scales on his knuckles grazed your chin. The touch was tender albeit rough at the same time, sensations that you had grown to associate with him.

“You’re really hamming it up right now,” you laughed airily, continuing as you previously had with petting the top of his head. “Just sleep.”

He seemed to concede as he lowered his arm from your face to the water below, silence taking precedence over you both for a short while until he spoke again, words beginning to jumble and slur: “I want you to know… I want you to know that I’ll wait for however long it takes.”

“What?” you leaned in close to discern what he said more clearly.

He didn’t respond. You jutted your lips in your struggle to see if he was still awake. The faint snoring you heard from him was enough of an indication to sate your curiosity. Without much thought, you bowed your head to place a kiss on top of his before resting your cheek there and closing your eyes.

“Rest well, Sidon.”


End file.
